


Baked - Drabbles

by FamiliarFacade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFacade/pseuds/FamiliarFacade
Summary: A bit of a time coming, but I hope you enjoy!Probably won't make a whole lotta sense unless you read the original.This is kinda just a place to add onto the original story...





	Baked - Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll remember Chad right?
> 
> Course ya do!
> 
> Gonna let you guys hate him a bit more, as he was Sans' owner for a time. :) Enjoy!

“Again with this shit,” Chad growled with disbelief as the fire alarm blared, his kitchen filled with smoke.

A small skeleton rushing through the kitchen, to open the windows and turn off the oven. “I-I-I’m sorry Hu- Sir,” Sans sputtered out nervously, having an idea of what was soon to be in store for him. Chad lived in such a large home, and always expected it sparkling clean each and every day. No room was an exception; it was hard to keep up with such high standards. With all of the cleaning day in and day out, had been so exhausted. Despite the near endless amounts of energy he once had, he had continuously found himself more and more exhausted as of late. The shortage of food nor barely treated injures were certainly no help to his declining magical reserves. What was a short nap to help him recharge? It was more troubling that he had actually slept through the oven timer. “I-I o-only closed my sockets for a moment,” he tried to sway.

“You were slacking off again,” Chad retorted venomously, “And who said you were allowed on the couch? You know monsters aren’t allowed on the furniture.”

“N-No one sir,” Sans said quietly, his body beginning to freeze up in the corner of the kitchen as the smoke made its escape out the window.

With just a sigh, Sans bones tensed. The meaning of that sound etched securely in his mind from the last time. Chad was more than upset; more than angry. He was enraged and would surly beat him within and inch of his life.

He ran.

“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE,” Chad roared from the kitchen, the sound echoing against the walls as he darted through the hall. The collar beeped in warning and eventually shocking him, but even the shock was not enough to even falter his gate. Using the little magic that he had left, he opened a door at random and closed it loudly. He slowed his pace around the corner, his breath shaky as he stepped quietly, slipping into Chads office. Cyan orbs quickly darted across the room, desperately searching for a place to hide, but knew how futile it actually was.

The sound of the door bell made him jump, nearly squeaking, his body trembling as he heard his masters footsteps. “In a minute,” he could hear Chad snarl from down the hall, opening the first door. He could hear the other shift and tear through the room. It must have either been a guest room or his own. Not that there were much in either.

“Sansy,” Chad purred from down the hall, the sickening sweet tone catching the fear in the skeletons throat. He needed a hiding place. Now. Quickly, he squeezed himself behind the couch, hiding underneath a blanket that had long been lost there and trying to make himself as small as possible. His fear only rising as the door opened, tears pricking the corners of his sockets.

“Sansy, it’s time to come out,” Chad purred, only to turn to a growl when the door bell went off once more. The collar beeped, registering the command. He bit into one of his phalanges to at least dull the pain as the collar shocked him; taking one hp in the process.

The door swung open, slamming against the wall. Sans was frozen in fear. “Come out, my Sansy pansy,” he heard Chad purr. He could only shake his head, but couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his teeth as the collar shocked him again, but with out warning. Chads footsteps drew closer and closer to the couch. As the couch creaked, Sans could hear his soul pounding in his chest as he tried to subdue the rattling of his bones. A silent sigh of relief left as the footsteps resumed, leading away from the couch. Tears of joy falling from his sockets, hoping his master had left for the door.

He should have known better.

An iron grip grasped around his ankle joint, Chad chuckling from behind, “There you are, you little shit.” In his panic, Sans desperately clawed at the wooden floor below, not even bothered by the splintered wood as Chad dragged him out from his hiding place. “Crying already? Oh, but my little Sansy, we haven’t even begun,” Chad chimed, “What will we have to break this time?”

“S-s-sir p-please,” he Sans pleaded, “I-it was an a-accident! I-I’ll clean it! I-I-I’m sorry!” A hiss of pain escaped him as the belt came down hard against his sternum, still attempting to get away from his crazed owner.

“It’s always a sorry. Always an accident with you,” Chad chastised as Sans yelped from a hit to his clavicle. Sans managed to wiggle out of his owners grasp only to be caught once more by his bandanna, nearly strangling him into submission once more. He cried out, feeling the buckle of the belt fall against his bare spine.

“Pappy, please… help me,” he whimpered quietly to himself. Oh stars above how he missed his brother; his laugh, his voice, his stupid jokes and puns, his laziness, protective nature, his terrible smoking habit, his baking, and most of all his embrace. Papyrus’ warm, comforting, safe embrace. A particular hard blow to his femur brought him back from the memories. When had his hp dropped so low? He needed to get away. Away before he was dusted. Away so he could see his brother again. To be safe again. He needed his…

“Stop your fucking belly aching,” Chad snarled, tightening his hold on the cloth in his hand. “Pappy this, Pappy that,” he mocked, “Always begging for that whore. Honestly makes me wonder what you are.”

Sans only shook his head. He had seen one or two pictures of Papyrus since they had been separated, but neither were very becoming of his brother. That was not the brother that he once knew. He was certain that that wasn’t his brother. If it was, then someone had been forcing him to do that. Papyrus wouldn’t just let anyone do that to him without a fight. “He’s not. He wouldn’t be,” he wheezed.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if he was just dust at this point,” he taunted, chuckling against his skull, “Wonder if you’d be any better.”

Sans slammed his head back, slipping out from the bandanna as Chad howled with pain. He could hear the other cursing up a storm as he went on. He refused to believe that Papyrus was dead, he could feel it in his soul that he wasn’t. He would find his brother even if it would kill him. Papyrus would do the same… wouldn’t he?

It happened so fast. What had he even tripped on? He tumbled to the ground, something breaking in the process. The pain was everywhere and even a cry of agony couldn’t make it stop. Sans attempted to get up once more, the pain to great for him to even lift himself up. Only the cold from the marble tiles under him gave him any sort of relief for his aching bones. A door opened and closed. The fear in him begging his body to move, but it just couldn’t. Footsteps came closer, and a muffled voice called out as his collar went off again. His hp continuing to lower as the collar released shock after shock. All he wanted was his brother to wake him from this nightmare. To tell him that it was going to be okay. The footsteps fell just ahead of him as he openly began to sob, fearing the end.

“Pappy…”


End file.
